Albus Potter friends with Scorpius Malfoy
by TamiTheOxyMoron
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has always been different from his brother James. While James was a prankster, Albus was always closed-minded and never opened up to his family. Albus is now old enough to go to Hogwarts. On the train he meets Scorpius and they become good friends. What happens when Albus Potter is sorted into Slytherin? What happens now? Follow his Adventure.
1. Albus and Scorpius

Far in the outskirts of Nottingham shire, deep in the dark Nottingham forest where the tallest of pine trees grew

stood the Ancient, Striking manor that has stayed hidden behind the Disillusionment Charm in which had created the

manor to be unseen from the prying Muggle eyes. This fine, well-structured home belonged to the Potter family who

owned this Manor since the year 1902; it was the very home of the great Godric Gryffindor, the man who helped

create Hogwarts. Anyone to fall upon such a magnificent manor would be immediately spell bound in its beauty. The

Foyer of Potter Manor is the first thing people see when they enter; the Foyer has not been updated since the

1800's and contains statues from the travels of the occupant at that time, a grandfather clock, several enchanted

suits of Armour that guard the foyer, a picture of a town on the wall - which was brought back from a trip to Portugal

in 1764. The ornate pattern on the roof of the foyer was designed by Christopher Wren in 1700 as was the flooring;

before 1700 the flooring and ceiling was wooden. The foyer led to every room in the Potter Manor. The last room in

the west wing belonged to young Albus Potter. He owned a standard sized room in it had a dark brown wooden

surface, a small red covered bed that was able to fit a single person and on the white ivory wall were numerous

black and white coloured posters of the Quidditch team; Montrose Magpies, the most successful Quidditch team in

league history, having won the League Cup 32 times. There was also a green poster of the Holyhead Harpies an

only woman Quidditch team. Albus was not very fond of the team but his mother used to play for the Quidditch team

before even James was born. James the eldest in the family was a complete knock-head. All he ever did was cause

trouble and everyday he had some sort of mischief in mind. Always teasing his siblings and pulling all sorts of pranks

and would immediately stop when mother and father were around. His favourite victim was Albus. Albus the

youngest son was the gentle and thoughtful one. He had a cool personality unlike his irrational, loud older brother

who constantly made fun of him because of his distant nature. Once when Albus was five, James bragged about all

the different candies he had bought from Honey Dukes after his trip from Hogsmede with our father. He remembered

so well how happy he was to receive a single candy from his brother but it turned out to be acid pops and he burnt

a hole through his tongue. There were many other similar incidents like the dung bomb that was set off in his room,

for days his room reeked of putrid odor. Mainly it was only verbal taunting. Albus has always been an awkward

child. Always shy and secure, he never opened up to many people including many of his family members. Everyday

he always kept to himself, exploring the outside of the Potter Manor and exploring the mansion. His father had

certain areas in the Manor that were out of bounds, but to every mystery there was curiosity but the problem was

Albus was didn't have the courage to disobey his father unlike his older brother James who constantly tried to break

the rules but each time he got anywhere to the secret room, their father would stop him and usher James as far

away and give him a long lecture. It is hard to live with a famous father who defeated the most evil wizard on Earth

but Albus hoped when he entered Hogwarts that would change. He didn't want to be gawked at and individuals to

whisper each other "He's the son of the Savior_" _

"Identical to his Father, same green eyes_" _

He just simply wanted to be treated like an ordinary 11 year old but deep inside he knew that wouldn't be possible.

* * *

Albus boarded the Hogwarts Express, slowly lifting up his heavy trunk onto the train entrance and carefully resting

Rusty his new Hazel Eagle owl who was recently bought at Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. Rusty's curvy

feathers on its brows and ears slightly stood up at the sudden drop and puckered at the cage railings, clearly

wanting to get out of his cage to open up his wings and fly through the air. Albus shut the owl up by giving Rusty his

favourite treat. He looked one last time back at his father who slowly waved his hand good bye and his mother who

had a big smile plastered on her face. It felt strange to leave them for the first time, he felt overwhelmed and

excited at the same time. The thought of getting sorted into Slytherin kicked in again. For the whole summer James

went on how every Slytherin practiced the dark arts and were the meanest students out there.

"If you don't get into Gryffindor, father might disown you. Our family whole family has been sorted into Gryffindor! Itwould be really embarrassing if you're not."

James words echoed through his head… God, I was a coward my brother says one thing and I'm frightened to

death. Albus was ashamed of himself then suddenly remembering what his father told him that the bravest man he

ever knew Severus Snape, after whom Albus was named, had been a Slytherin student. Harry also told Albus that if

he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him. Albus headed

through the halls, most of the Compartments were full and in one of them he caught sight of Rose Weasley, his

cousin. He slid the door open and stared over at Rose who caught sight of Albus and sullenly said

"Sorry but it's full, you're going to have to find another compartment."

Shakily I nodded and closed the compartments door I knew she didn't want me to interfere in her life. The moment it

was shut, her friends giggled and one of them said "Is he a potter? I thought he would be different, like look

tougher" The others girl agreed. I felt my face heat up. It has already gone off to a bad start. The train begin to

move and navigating through the train was complicated because it was extremely shaky. At the end of the train, I

finally scouted an empty compartment except it wasn't empty. A boy my age with slick blond hair combed to the right

of his head and a pale pointed face. He looked up and his cloudy grey eyes met Albus's emerald green. The blond

haired boy seemed to be setting up a Wizards chess board game.

"Can I sit here?" I calmly asked hoping to not offend him in any way. The boy smiled and extended his hand toward

the available seat. Albus didn't need to be showed a second time, he sat down immediately and slumped against

the black cushions, relaxing his tired shoulders after carrying a humongous luggage.

"What's your name?" asked the blond boy looking very curious.

"Albus Potter" I replied simply "What about you?"

The boys grey eyes widened in shock of hearing his name.

"So you're related to the man who killed the dark lord?"

Albus raised his eyebrow in interest. He's heard many people say You Know Who or like his father Voldemort but never the dark lord.

"He's my father actually" I replied. The blond boy smiled and leaned back for a more comfortable position.

"Well, I'm Scorpius Malfoy it's translated to Scorpian in Latin. It's a family tradition to name ourselves astronomical names"

"Your name sound familiar, I can't remember where I've heard it before" pondered Albus, trying to recall his memories, his surname Malfoy was so acquainted where had he heard it?

"Well, my family is well-known in the wizard community, you could have heard it anywhere" inquired Scorpius as he was setting up the board game and in a matter of minutes we were both playing Wizards Chess.

"Knight to E5" cried Scorpius. The black knight jabbed his sword into one of the white knights and it broke into pieces. Scorpius had destroyed another of Albus's knights.

"There's no point to play anymore" groaned Albus "I'm losing anyways"

Scorpius smirked in pleasure as he had won and begin to carefully put away the chess board in a black satin bag.

"You don't play Wizards Chess a lot, do you?" asked Scorpius, setting aside his black satin bag.

"No, not often…" replied Albus "I played once with my Uncle Ron, he's probably the best players out there... My father never won against him!"

"I want to play against you Uncle then" Scorpius said excitedly. It was obvious that Scorpius loved to take a challenge.

Suddenly a plump, friendly Witch opened the compartment door and smiled sweetly at the two boys.

"Anything off the Trolley, dears?" asked the kind lady.

There were countless of delicious sweets on the trolley including Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes,

Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice wands and Pumpkin Pasties. The two boys

looked blissfully at each other and grinned. Putting both their money together, they bought two each of everything

on the trolley and the amount they gave was 12 sickles. By then both the boys were laughing and telling each other

funny stories. Albus told him the story when once James gave him an Acid Lolly and it burnt a hole through his

tongue and in revenge, Albus hid a garden snake under the blankets on James bed and when James discovered it

he cried and screamed like a little girl. For hours he refused to go back to his room believing he was going to find

more snakes in his bed. Hearing this story, Scorpius couldn't stop laughing and found it unbelievably hilarious.

Scorpius told his story how his grandfather was a very strict man and disciplined Scorpius countless of times. So,

Scorpius brewed a simple potion he read in a potion book and replaced the potion in his grandfather's shampoo

bottle. This potion caused his Grandfather hair to change to the colour bright pink. Albus laughed out loud and

thought it was a good idea to do the same to his brother. The two boys were already becoming very good friends.

"What house do you think you'll get sorted in?" Albus asked wondering what his new friend answer was.

"Slytherin!" beamed Scorpius "My family has been in that house for generations, it would be a disappointment if I don't get it"

Hearing his answer, Albus felt very uncomfortable. Why would his friend want to be in Slytherin? In seconds Albus

realised how different his family was compared to his.

"My family have all been in Gryffindor" Albus replied sullenly "I'm probably going to be there too"

Scorpius frowned "You could always go in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. It isn't even that great compared to Slytherin"

"My father and mother were sorted into Gryffindor and there the best witch and wizard around" Albus protested.

"But your brother is in Gryffindor" said Scorpius "He's mean and it would probably be very hard if he was a prat to you at Hogwarts too"

Albus agreed with Scorpius on that. It was true his brother was not the kindest and it might be harder to be in the

same house as his brother but he still felt obligated to go to Gryffindor. If he didn't would he tarnish his

family's Gryffindor pride?

* * *

The first year's wooden boats we're gliding across the dark water, creating ripples as the rowed. Further ahead

there stood the enormous, magnificent Hogwarts castle. Small bright lights twinkled in the dark surrounding the

castle. The new students were admiringly gazing at their new home; many new students were anxious to know

what house they would be sorted in, discussion on the hat sorting was rising. When the students were getting off

the Hogwarts's Express, Albus and Scorpius were separated and put on different boats. Albus was reunited with

Rose who was extremely glad to see him. It was strange to see how her demeanour quickly changed from before on

the train.

"I can't wait to get arrive at Hogwarts" Rose said excitedly. Albus agreed and watched the Hogwarts castle growling

large until they got at the docks. A very big man opened the entrance to Hogwars. He was about twice as tall as an

average man, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. Both Rose and Albus

immediately recognised him as Hagrid. Albus had often seen Hagrid, as he was good friends with his father.

"Aight, welco' ta' hogwarts!" Said Hagrid in his thick western accent. The students stared in awe at Hagrids giant form. "Follo' meself into tha' hogwarts we got a load' o' stuff t'do"

The students filed up in a line and sheer excitement shone in their faces. As we entered the school whispers quickly erupted.

"My father was in Hufflepuff and my mom was in Ravenclaw, my mom wants me to get into Ravenclaw but my father doesn't" complained a brunette girl.

"I'm certain I'll get into Gryffindor, it's probably the best house in all four" stated a sandy haired boy that had his whole face covered in light freckles.

Rose looked really excited, one of the girls from her compartment walked over to me and Rose. The girl had short

light brunette cropped hair and tanned skin. Her hazel eyes looked lost and confuse

"I'm really nervous about this. Is there actually a hat that talk's?"

Rose gave her the sweetest smile "Yes there is, I know it might seem weird for a muggleborn but my mom was one

too when she came here"

Rose turned toward me and introduced me to the muggleborn girl. "Albus this is Elizabeth Jackson, we met on the train" Elizabeth grinned showing her uneven teeth.

"I saw you on the train; sorry you couldn't join us in the compartment"

Before Albus could reply Rose said "It's okay, Albus follows me around anyways he's probably going to do that in Hogwarts too"

Albus felt embarrassed and surprised what his Cousin had said for it was not true in one bit, but he kept his mouth

shut and only nodded in agreement. He hated himself for being so weak. His younger relative knew that, James

repeatedly taunted him and Rose used him. Every single Christmas eve, all our family members would meet up at

the Burrow and have a huge feast. During the times when we were younger, Rose had asked Albus if she could do

her a favor and break one of our Grandmother plain white plates that were sitting on the table ready to be used for

the Christmas feast. A while previously Rose had mastered how to mend broken objects with her magic; it was very

rare magic for a young girl to accomplish with not any instruction. He recollected just how delighted her parents

were learning the fact that their daughter undertook such a great feat especially in her young age. Albus felt very

pleased in himself for helping out his cousin to acquire whatever she wanted. It was those little things that Cousin

Rose did to increase her popularity with her family and Albus grew disgusted by her motives but and as we matured

older she stopped, it stunned Albus to hear this again. As we were progressing further inside Hogwarts, the

portraits hanging on the cold, stoned walls eyed the first years. Many of the portraits generously welcomed us to

Hogwarts others complained about first years being immature and loud. Finally, we had all arrived at the entrance of

the Great Hall. A tall bald man dressed in dark red robes stood outside the large oak doors. At the sight of the first

years he raised his head to illustrate his authority.

"Thank you Hagrid, now if you could leave so I could speak to the students in private" the tall man had a deep,

menacing voice. He was the precise man you would not want to get in trouble with. Hagrid obeyed the man and

turned to leave. As he did so he caught sight of me and waved at my direction, the students looked around trying to

figure out who the giant was waving at. Albus didn't return his gesture, he just simply smiled.

The tall, intimidating man cleared his throat which got everyone's attention immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" his voice boomed through the large foyer "I am Professor Makeirn the defense against the

dark arts teacher. Congratulations on your acceptance to one the best Wizarding and Witch schools. You will spend

your 7 years here at Hogwarts, unfortunately for you it won't be easy and classes are not just a walk through a

park. It's serious work and without a magic education you are nothing but another muggle"

The first years were very silent, registering every word he said.

"You will enter through these doors and be sorted into four different houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" he said the word 'Slytherin' in deep disgust and hatred. "Remember you are Hogwarts students so you will be in your best behaviour after you are sorted in your houses you will sit down patiently and wait for the rest of the first years to be called"

At the end of his verdict, the doors flew open and the students sitting on all four tables turned to look at the new

first years preceding through the hall. The great hall was very bizarre and mind blowing, Albus was intrigued with

the idea of the hundreds of flying candles in the air. On the long tables laid empty golden plates and utensils and

overhead was a dark sky with glittering tiny specks of stars. He heard Elizabeth gasp behind him as she saw all the

unbelievable decorations in the hall. At the front was a lengthy table where the staff sat. In the middle sat the Head

Mistress McGonagall and the other staff. In front of the staffs table stood a wooden chair and on it laid the worn

out, old-looking sorting hat. Unexpectedly the hat began the singing a song that it sang every year.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

After the song, the four tables erupted in cheers. Professor Makeirn held a long sheet of paper and began calling

the names of first years. First name to be called was Gregory Jonskin, his face was deep red and he stumbled while

walking to the wooden chair. Professor Makerin placed the hat on top of his orange hair and after a few moments

the hat yelled

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor's table roared and stomped their feet to welcome their newest member.

Names were continuously called throughout the hour

"Maddy Anne Polster"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"George Vandruff"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Augustine Kolf"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Rose Wesley"

Rose walked bravely toward the chair. The ragged hat was placed on her head and it took about a minute before

the hot screamed "RAVENCLAW" Rose walked toward the Ravenclaw table smiling toward her new friends. It didn't

surprise Albus one bit that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose was a genius and would be a perfect asset for

Raven Claw.

"Scorpius Malfoy" The blonde hair boy strode proudly towards the chair and the hat lay on his head for only a pure second before it yelled

"SLYTHERIN"

There were loud cheers from the Slytherin table. Albus watched Scorpius walked toward his table, Albus felt his

stomach drop and felt light headed. His first friend was sorted into Slytherin, the house he will never be sorted into.

Professor Makeirn eyed the boy as he strode to his Slytherin table, noting to himself how much the boy resembled

his father. A ghastly thought crossed his mind. He read outload another name.

"Elizabeth Johnson" A muggle name he thought to his self.

Albus watched her clumsily walk toward the front of the hall. She looked very overwhelmed by her surroundings and

stared wide-eyed at the sorting hat not fully believing it could actually talk.

"RAVENCLAW" yelled the sorting hat. Albus watched her pranced toward her new table clearly happy to get the same house as her friend Rose.

A few other names were called but Albus paid them no attention, he was side tracked by his own thoughts.

Unexpectedly he heard his own name called.

"Albus Severus Potter" Albus silently walked toward the chair and he felt thousands of eyes gawking at his back. He

lifted his eyes and noticed headmistress McGonagall gaze right into his eyes and a thin smile appeared on her

wrinkled face. As he took a seat, he caught his brother's eyes. James looked very excited to have his brother in the

same house as his. So did the rest of Gryffindor, they all jolted as a prospect as another famous "Potter" in their

house. The large hat was placed over his head and all he saw was the darkness of the old battered hat.

_My, my… another Potter? Hopefully not as Mischievous as the other Potter.._

Albus snorted "Not at all" he thought and the sorting hat seemed to register his thoughts.

"_I can very well see that, young potter"_

"_You are very different from James not nearly as brave as him but that would grow in time" _

Albus stayed silent because he fully agreed with the hat. He was definitely not brave, not as near as his older brother.

"_You are very honest and silent. You keep your thoughts well_ _hidden from others especially your family"_

"_Hmm… I see Ambition and Power…"_

"_You do not seem like the sort to enter Gryffindor. It's unfortunate many expect that of you"_

Albus felt nauseating at the idea of not getting into Gryffindor.

"_I see you feel an obligation to enter Gryffindor, you are too frightened to upset your parents"_

"_But I see a great deal in you. You can do more than what your father had accomplished when he was a pupil at Hogwarts"_

"_Better be…"_

"_SLYTHERIN" bellowed the Sorting Hat._

The great hall was very silent… too silent… Professor Makeirn lifted up the sorting hat and Albus was surprised to

find great shock in his eyes. As Albus peered throughout the hall ways, he noticed the many stunned expressions.

He saw his brother who was with his group of friends, his face was the most painful to look at. He looked chaotic,

scared, and speechless. The Slytherin table looked exactly the same

"James Potter brother is in Slytherin?"

"The brother of Slytherins most hated Gryffindor"

Albus looked back at the great hall table and saw the head mistress stunned appearance. Hagrid looked very

confused as if you hat had made a grave mistake. But the sorting hat never made mistakes, never ever. As Albus

awkwardly stood up, some of the Slytherin table begin to clap and in a moment of seconds they were cheering. His

knees felt very weak but he managed to walk towards the Slytherin table and caught Scorpius eyes. He looked very

happy to see me in the same house as his. I sat quietly beside him, trying to desperately avoid the Slytherin glares.

This was going to be very hard year at Hogwarts.


	2. Slytherin House

"What's a Potter doing in Slytherin?" A 5th year Slytherin said in a loud whisper.

"Isn't his brother in Gryffindor?" piped a Slytherin girl sitting in his far right.

"Why is he in Slytherin?" murmured another Slytherin. "Did the sorting hat make a mistake?"

The moment Albus sat down whispers grew louder and he received awkward glances from the other Houses. Even the Professors muttered among themselves, occasionally glancing toward Albus. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable as hundreds of eyes gawked at him. From the corner of his eyes he could see James talking furiously to the nearby Gryffindor's

"Slytherin?" His voice bellowed through the great hall. A number of Ravenclaw's sitting nearby stopped talking to eavesdrop. "Are you bloody kidding me? From all houses why Slytherin? Wussy Hufflepuff house is better"

Thankfully the Hufflepuff table was located far from the Gryffindor's table so none of them heard. The rest of the names were called but their sorting wasn't as dramatics as Albus's. He peered awkwardly at the golden plate in front of him and wished they would just all forget about his sorting and enjoy their first year at Hogwarts. That unfortunately was not going to happen. The plates immediately filled themselves and their was a number of food ranging from stuffed turkey, pork chops, mashed potatoes, Caesar salad, Cheese and vegetables as a side dish. The smell was overwhelmingly mouth-watering but I didn't reach for any of the food even though my empty stomach was begging for it. He felt very disturbed and just sipped his pure red cranberry juice trying to desperately avoid the glares of the Slytherin surrounding him. Unexpectedly he heard a '_thunk'. _Glancing down he noticed a single crispy chicken wing lying on his golden place and in the reflection stood a blonde haired boy grinning over him. It was Scorpius, relief flooded over Albus.

"Eat something you look famished" he said in a lazy voice, seeing Albus's relieved expression, a wide grin grew on Scorpius face "I knew you would get into Slytherin"

The Slytherin's nearby hushed, overhearing their conversation but Albus paid them no attention he grinned back and said "I never expected to be sorted into Slytherin but not like it matters. Hogwarts is Hogwarts" Scorpius smiled at his response before he could say anything a tall, slim brunette teenager with dark hazel eyes interrupted their conversation. Like them he was not yet wearing Slytherin's robes the both boys immediately knew he was also a first year like them. Scorpius frowned up at the tall stranger "I didn't see you on the train to Hogwarts; where the bloody hell did you go?" The brunette looked very guilty for displeasing Scorpius

"My father didn't want me riding the same train as _mudbloods_"the brunette scrunched up his face showing clear disgust at the idea of riding the same train as Muggleborns. Albus tried to ignore his obvious hatred. Scorpius sighed and told his friend it was alright then introduced us to each other.

"Albus this is Albert Yaxley" Albert eyed Albus taking in every inch of his body. "Albert this is Albus Potter"

Hearing his surname Albert raised his left eyebrow and grimaced at Albus "So you the one everyone's talking about…"

Exhaling, Albus replied "Yeah, I'm that one" There was something very familiar with his last name… Yaxley… where had he heard his name before? Malfoy and Yaxley were the names he heard quite regularly but where? Albus quickly dismissed the thought and casually smiled up at Albert.

Albus was expecting a sneer or maybe a snicker but to his surprise Yaxley smiled back.

"It's a pleasure, Potter" he held out his small bony hand and Albus took it with pleasure.

Maybe it wasn't going to be bad in Slytherin after all. Albert had sat down with them and they were having a very enthusiastic conversation until Headmistress McGonagall stood up from her velvet elegantly carved chair where all the Headmasters and Mistresses sat through generation and generation.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts and welcome back to the rest of you" loud polite claps erupted thought the hall and the Gryffindor table cheered the loudest. She was after all a Gryffindor to and they had the outmost respect for her.

"We hope you have a very great year here at Hogwarts and to behave to the best of your Abilities" she awkwardly looked over at his cousin Fred Wesley. He was quite a prankster and was his brother's best friend.

"I must remind you that the Whomping Willow located at the east-side of the school is out of bounds and should not be tempered. Only if you want to spend the remainder of you week with Madam Pomfrey then please by all means do so" There were a few giggles here and there but no one at the Slytherin table they just glowered at her direction showing their deep dislike for her.

"Also the dark forest is forbidden unless you're going there for Care of Magical Creatures lessons" Albus saw Hagrid straighten up to make himself look for dignified. He awkwardly grinned at the puzzled First year students who looked very confused and frightened, it more from the Hufflepuff table. She continued talking about lessons, proper behavior and other silly stuff that Albus paid no attention to. He heard Scorpius mutter under his breath "Is she done yet?" Unexpectedly McGonagall caught everyone's attention when she mentioned the one word "Quidditch" Even Scorpius raised his blonde head to listen

"Quidditch practice will start as soon as the Captains have a team organised and our first game will begin in the midst of October" everyone in the hall seemed very excited about Quidditch even Scorpius who hardly paid any attention to what she said.

"The last house that had one the Quidditch cup was Gryffindor" The students clad in red and gold cheered loudly but the other three houses solemnly clapped to show there respect some the older students looked furious and glared at the happy Gryffindor's. Albus heard an older Slytherin student mutter "They've been winning for the past 3 years, those little scums, they thing there so tough this year we'll definitely win" his fellow Slytherin's nodded in agreement. After a few more lengthy speeches finally the Headmistress willed the students a good night and reminded the Perfects to lead the first years to their common rooms. Albus and his new friends stood and followed the first year group who was being ushered by a tall, auburn haired Slytherin Perfect. He was relatively tan and he looked pretty fit, guessing from his body type Albus knew immediately he must've been a Quidditch player. It was already obvious that Slytherin common room was further than the other houses common rooms. The further they walked it was getting chillier, by now they were in a vast dungeon. Finally they stopped in front of a stoned wall. Albus was surprised that there was no visible door in front of them. Albus eagerly looked over at Scorpius and Albert but they seemed fairly calm. 'Oh right' thought Albus 'their parents were in Slytherin and probably told everything they needed to know'

"Welcome to Slytherin" the Perfects voice boomed everyone fell silent and patiently waited for his speech. "Behind this wall is the common room, it will be where you live from now on. To enter you will need to use a password that changes every week. This week's password is 'Coprincus'"

On impulse the stoned wall forged itself into a large stoned door. A large Serpent engraved design appeared in the wall and the doors swiftly opened by themselves revealing a passage into the Common room. As they headed inside Albus gasped at the extravagance, green light emitted the room creating an emerald green reflection. He heard Scorpius say that the common room was under a lake. It was obvious they were under water; the large glass wall on the right was blocking the water from coming in. Albus peered outside the glass and saw a few green seaweeds and a little grey fish swam by. The water was mucky green and it was impossible to see anything in the distance. A green fire roared in the large fireplace creating an emerald glowing effect. Albus loved the common room already; it was spectacularly furnished with lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. Large tapestries hung on the walls featuring powerful medieval wizards. He was intrigued with the room and fell in love with it the second he laid his emerald eyes on the room. His awe was shattered when Scorpius yelled

"Are you coming, Al?" Albus was ataken back this was the first time Scorpius called him Al instead of Albus. He noticed Albert who stood next to Albus also looked back, realising that their first names both had an 'Al' in the front made them snicker. Scorpius looked muddled, his eyebrows pointed inward clearly trying to figure out the hilarity he caused. Suddenly it dawned on him and he laughed alongside his friends.

"Are you coming, _Als?" _he corrected himself. The three boys found their dorm room and the moment they walked in were shocked to see their luggage already lying beside their designated bed. There were four-poster beds draped in olive green silk. The room was decorated in Slytherin's crest and silver lamps hang from the ceilings. Albus was delighted to see the same green hearth burning but smaller. He found his belonging and stared shamelessly at the Gryffindor flag that was plastered on his luggage, he immediately peeled at off and scrunched in up into a tiny ball and through in into the hearth.

Harry Potter the most famous wizard in the wizarding community sipped his coffee in the early sunrise before heading to another hard day at work. It had been over 4 hours since he had last seen his two sons leave for Hogwarts and it reminded him of the old days. Sighing, he was startled by the loud pecking on the kitchen window and knew it was an owl. He opened the window and immediately an owl flew out and dropped a single white envelope on the wooden kitchen table. Harry immediately recognised his sons, James owl and was a little astonished how fast his son sent him a letter, Hogwarts just recently started there was no reason to send a letter this quick. Honestly he was expecting Albus to be the one to send him a letter this early. Harry opened the letter and recognised his son's scrawny writing.

_You won't believe what happened today at Hogwarts! Albus got sorted into Slytherin and he's hanging out with Malfoy and the other death eater minions. You need to do something father tell the Headmistress to resort him or something… I can't have Albus as a Slytherin it's just wrong._

_-Yours James_

_p.s. its not a prank _

As Harry read the letter he believed it immediately to be a prank but he knew James wouldn't take it to this level. Not wanting to wake up his wife he took a fresh clean parchment and quill and begin to feverishly write to Albus.

* * *

Albus woke at day break, the bright sun mixed in with the green colours producing a very striking effect in the dorm. Last night Albus had gone straight to sleep, his exhaustion took him over and he was sleeping soundly like a baby. Negative thoughts impulsed Albus "What would his father say after discovering he was in Slytherin?" "What is James thinking right now? Is he mad? Ashamed? Embrassed?" "Would his family still think of him the same way?"

Albus didn't know and tried to force the thoughts out of his head. Lazily, Albus pulled open the silky green drapes hanging over his head and sat up and was overcome with a heavy headache from all the stress. Pulling aside the green silk drapes hanging down his bed, Albus slowly got ready. He put on his green slytherin robes and was shocked with the appearance he saw in the mirror. His black raven hair and green emerald eyes matched perfectly with his slytherin robes, it was surprising how different he looked. Albus was always made fun of his body structure, a small bony looking boy with a big forehead and messy black hair. He cringed remembering the girls at the compartment saying that they did not expect a potter to look like that. They were right, he should've looked different afterall the son of the great hero had to be strongly built and very good looking. Albus had neither of these charcteristics, James atleast had a muscular body and all the good characteristics of his parents. It seemed like Albus was been given the bad genetics while James hadnt. Albus felt jealous of his brother and hated him for always treating him as if he was inferior. But it didn't matter anymore he was in Slytherin and James was in Gryffindor, they were far apart from eachother and to Albus that was the best luck he could ever hope for. Scorpius elegantly walked into their dorm room, already dressed in his Slytherin robes. His blonde hair had been combed back and was sleek and shiny. Albus felt embrassed on how messy his hair was, his hair stuck out all over the place and was genuially untidy. Noticing Albus scorpius stopped in his tracks

"You look different!" exclaimed Scorpius, eyeing him up and down "Those robes look really good on you"

Albus smiled and thanked Scorpius, he was happy to hear this from his closest friend from Hogwarts and he felt absolutely proud that he had been sorted into Slytherin. His bright green eyes made his robes stand out more then it should. He clearly looked like a slytherin through and through. A loud yawn came from one of the others poster beds and an exhausted looking Albert rolled out and gave us an very bewildered look.

"What time is it?" asked a worried Albert as he quickly grabbed his new robes and in a hurry put them on, stumbling in the process.

"Enough time for you to change" replied Scorpius "Breakfast starts in five minutes, I don't know about you but I'm starving"

* * *

The round sausage begin to really bother Albus, every time he tried to drill his fork through the tough meat it would slide past the greasy sausage. Scowling Albus jabbed his fork through the sausage as hard as he could but the Sausage slipped and bounced down to the floor. A large herd of owl came flying into the great hall, today was mail day and many first years received mail from there families wondering what house they had gotten sorted into. Albus grew very worried, knowing James he would have already told them probably hoping he would've been badly thought of. Mails dropped onto the students lap but Scorpius had been unlucky and his letter had dropped into his platter of food. It was very quiet but Albus could hear Scorpius mutter "Stupid owl"

After waiting for a few minutes that seemed to him like half an hour, his fathers owl flew into the Great hall and dropped a single parchment on his table and flew off. Albus snatched the parchment immediately and opened it.

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope your trip to Hogwarts had been safe and there had been no trouble with James. Talking about James, he had informed me that you have been sorted into Slytherin!_

_ McGonagall would be by all means happy to place you in Gryffindor without a moment hesitation. I would also prefer for you to be resorted into Gryffindor, I can't allow you to hang out with any bad 'influences'. Some students in Slytherin may resent you for being my son many of their parents have been death eaters in the past. I will be meeting with the Headmistress tonight deciding how we will have this all worked out._

_Your father_

Albus felt stunned reading his fathers letter. He knew this was going to happen but he felt a hint of betrayal. His father himself told him that he was named after the bravest man he knew who was a Slytherin. Then it dawned on him... Bad influences... Death eaters... "NO WAY" Albus wanted to shout but he kept his emotions in tacked. He always had, it has now become a habit. Malfoy and Yaxley were death eater names! Why hadn't he realized sooner?


	3. Classes and Father

**(I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!)**

**Review Please! I promise to respond to everyone!**

Codename Jellybean: Aw thank you :) I love next generation too!

graverthangreif : Thank youuu and I will continue with this story until the end!

Dancing-Souls : Thank you very much for reading! Also your the first one to favourite this story, so thank you! Your the besssttt. I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Albus felt sick, his new friends were related to death eaters? But they were so different, not even close to the evil wizards that his Uncle Ron had always mentioned with strong hatred. Why does it matter? Albus thought angrily. With his new friends he felt happy! He felt like he belonged! He never understood James and his cousins Fred Wesley's rash actions to prove there point. He hated how quick they lost their temper and would never listen to common sense. Honestly it annoyed him so much he always kept his distance away from most of his relatives. Instead he preferred to read and learn that was why he had such a close bond with his Cousin Rose. Of course that quickly made him his brother's victim for fun. But with Scorpius and Albert he felt so similar to them. They weren't stupid and brash like his idiotic brother. So why would it matter if they had family members who were on the dark side? In the end it didn't matter.

Scorpius sitting beside Albus noticed his new friend's distress and asked "What's wrong?"

Sighing Albus said "My brother likes to tell my father everything, that little tattle tale" They glared at James who sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and his other friends. Albert snatched the letter from across the table and began to read the first few sentences aloud as a joke but quickly stopped to the part of "Bad Influences" Scorpius took the letter and also read it, a crease appeared in between his eyes.

"Tell your father you want to stay!" Scorpius handed back the letter to Albus and continued "I would hate to be in Gryffindor! Their all stupid, dim witted fools"

Albus frowned "My whole family has been in Gryffindor!" Scorpius flinched back in realisation to what he said and made an apologetic face "I'm sorry Al, I didn't mean to offend you"

Albus grinned and cheerfully replied "No, its okay. James fits that description perfectly. Stupid and dim-witted"

He and his friends laughed and continued eating. The excitement for the first day of class was reflecting in their eyes.

* * *

Hogwarts was huge! Albus and Albert who both had History of Magic together already gotten lost and had to get help from an nearby portrait that wouldn't stop talking about his fascination on Feathered Hat "I would rather prefer to have a hat with at least one feather then none at all". Boasted the bony man with very hallow cheeks. He was obviously wearing an overly large brown hat with two white and black feathers sticking out. The man was either bald or just had really short hair but they couldn't tell because of the large hat covering his bony head.

"I am very fascinated in the Phoenix feather! Y'know the golden red feather? It's very beautiful and pretty."

"Ugh… Excuse me… Can you please-" The annoying skeletal man in the portrait interrupted Albus once again and continued on his rant about… well feathers.

"But I surely do like the feather that belongs to the gallon bird. Of course I presume you've never heard of the bird before, obviously because it doesn't live on this planet anymore. To make it easier for you to understand it's extinct. But oh my lord its feathers!" the obsessed feather man swooned and clasped his hands together and gazed up toward the ceiling, he looked as if he was praying.

"Oh the marvelous feathers is like pure heavenly gift, its bright ruby red with speckled gold on the tips! Oh I would kill to possess such a beautiful feather!"

This time Albert tried to speak but was interrupted.

"But if I had to choose from the Phoenix feather and then-" This time Albert yelled

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT GOD DAMN FEATHERS NOW TELL US WHERE –"

The bald man gasped out loud as if Albert admitted to being a murderer.

"Y-y you hate f-fe-…" He grasped his heart and took loud deep breaths and acting on having a heart attack

Albus quickly intervened and said "No actually the Professor Binns has a large collection of... um different kind of feathers and we … ugh want to show them to you, but we just don't know where his classroom is…"

The annoying feather man hastily altered his expression and looked very excited and joyful

"Why didn't you ask me earlier, young man?"

"Well, we tried…" began Albert but the man once again interjected to Albert's sentence

"Walk straight down that hall and turn left. The first classroom you see to your right is Professor Binns! Please hurry and get those feathers I'm really curious to what he has" he bobbed in excitement and gleefully bounced up and down. The both boys didn't waste any more time and hurried down the hall wanting desperately to get away from that annoying portrait.

"That was the worst life experience ever" gasped Albert "I give my condolences to his mother for raising him."

Albus stifled a laugh as they barged into the class room. Everyone already had their quills and parchment out and were hurriedly writing the notes up on the board and lifted their heads when they saw the two Slytherin boys panting at the doorway. The two boys hastingly sat down at the two available spots at the back. Albus noticed they were sharing the same class with Ravenclaws and he immediately noticed Rose's bright red hair when their eyes met she deliberately turned away refusing to even look at him. Professor Binns hardly noticed their late arrival and continued mumbling sentences that only the front rows could here. Unlike most other students Albus wasn't surprised that Professor Binns was a ghost. His mother always scolded James for his horrible marks in History of Magic and he constantly complained how boring and brainless the Professor was. Albus now understood why his brother loathed the Professor. He seemed like a mellow and jaded fellow. He was hard to relate to and his teaching methods gave the students an uninterested vibe.

"The first day and he's making us write notes?" complained Albert "This sucks" he dropped his quill and leaned back resting his hands behind his head and humming. Some Slytherin's saw Albert and followed suit. At the end the only ones writing were the shrewd Raven Claws who glared at the chatty Slytherin's. After what seemed like hours class was finally over and the outpour of students was immense. Suddenly a very irritating, familiar voice called toward them

"Did you bring the Feathers?"

Without even looking at the annoying feather man portrait the two boys quickly rushed away, knocking over a few scowling Raven Claws.

"I swear I'm never walking through there again! That obsessive feather man is the reason Mandrakes cry" panted Albus

"And I swear I'm never coming to History class again" replied Albert "God that was horrible! Why does he still even teach?"

"There's a myth that he woke up one day and never noticed he died so he just walked off to teach class leaving his body behind" mentioned Albus

"No wonder he's such a blubber head, who wouldn't notice they died?"

Albus laughed at Albert's remark and the two boys smirked.

Thankfully they weren't late for Potions and they met up with Scorpius and told him about the annoying portrait.

"Well, I'm defiantly avoiding that portrait!" muttered Scorpius.

Professor Slughorn was a very chubby, overweight man and seemed like a very merry fellow with rosy cheeks and a round cherry nose. His tight silver and green waistcoat around his fat belly looked as if the golden buttons would pop off any second.

"Ah, first years" he smiled a wide grin appearing on his face. He scanned his blue eyes through the students and immediately his blue eyes fell upon my green ones.

"Look who we have here!? Another Potter?!" he called gleefully. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's looked around making me the center of attention. "Great!" I stubbornly muttered under my breath. Thankfully only Scorpius heard and in return just snickered

"I always knew a Potter would become a Slytherin! It's a great honor to have you in my house"

"Thanks, sir and no the honor's mine" I replied giving him my best fake smile. The Gryffindor's merely looked daggers at me not giving me a single warm smile.

"Just as humble as your father" roared Professor Slughorn and laughed out loud making some students wince. "I see you share a lot of personality traits to your father, I'm expecting great things from you!" he winked and finally began to introduce the course. After class we were given the ingredients and potion instructions for a simple hiccup reliever potion that was to be brewed tomorrow. Albus and his friends were the first to leave the classroom.

"Watch out, Potter. Can't you see where you're going?" hissed a Gryffindor with straw-like blonde hair who deliberately bumped into Albus's shoulder. Before Scorpius could pull out his wand and curse the Gryffindor I replied calmly

"I'm sorry did I?" I asked looking completely clueless "I hardly pay attention to trash, their always in the way" A few Slytherin's snickered including Scorpius and Albert. The boy's face turned bright red making his already huge brown freckles stand out more.

"W-why y-…" he stuttered clearly very pissed off and embarrassed. "You little pathetic worm" spat the boy.

Albus sighed, saying "What's with Gryffindor's always losing their temper? It was true"

Karl looked as if he was about to blow up and his friend whose nose resembled a mouse's and had dirty blonde scrawny hair pulled him by the arm and said "Let's go, Karl. There's no point talking to Slytherin's"

Karl looked reluctant to leave just yet before he could spout anymore nonsenses Scorpius said

"Yeah, listen to your friend before you have to pay a visit to the nurse's office"

The straw haired boy heatedly eyed Scorpius and hissed "Shut up Death Eater scum"

The reaction were fast, Both Malfoy and Yaxley pulled out their wands and growled.

"I dare you to repeat that, Kaaarl!" Albert dragged his name and furiously glowered at him. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were surrounding the two students both houses cheering for their sides.

"Fight, fight, fight" the crowd yelled. Even some older students stopped to watch the scene.

"What's this ruckus?" boomed a loud commanding voice. Professor Makeirn marched towards the crowd looking very annoyed. The first years immediately dispersed at the sight of him but Albert and Scorpius paid the teacher no attention and continued to scowl at Karl. Professor Makeirn noticed the two boys pointing their wands at Karl and he triumphantly grinned.

"20 points from Slytherin, Actually let's make it 40."

"But they started it!" complained Scorpius pointing at Karl.

"Another 10 points for complaining. Another word from you Malfoy and its detention."

Scorpius turned away angrily quietly complaining to himself. Spinning towards Albus Makeirn scowled, saying "For not stopping these two, I want to see you in my office tonight for Detention!"

Albus opened his mouth to complain but immediately shut it angrily glaring at the Professor. Professor Makeirn walked off and the moment he was gone Karl started laughing and jeering at the three Slytherin's "Serves you right!" and stalked off with his scrawny friend trailing behind.

"That was so unfair!" complained Albert "He didn't take any point from Gryffindor! He's obviously picking favourites only because they belong in his house!"

Albus started laughing and the two boys gave him questionable look.

"My father is coming tonight so I won't be coming to detention today" smirked Albus.

* * *

Classes were finally over and Albus never thought he would loath defence against the dark arts, thanks to Professor Makeirn. He wouldn't stop picking on Albus for answers unfortunately for him; Albus was a book worm and knew every question the Professor bombarded at him. But that didn't stop him from complaining how improper Albus held his wand. Unluckily Professor Makeirn loved to tease Malfoy and asked him countless times if he was familiar with the dark arts because his father was a death eater. This made Scorpius very angry and stormed out of class before the dismissal, of course getting him into detention.

"I HATE Makerin!" whined Scorpius as he jabbed his fork into his pork. "If I knew how to do the Crucio curse so I would do it on him without a moment hesitation"

After the dinner feast they headed to the common room and Malfoy dragged himself to detention grumbling the whole way. Albus walked through the empty corridors and entered the Headmistress office and immediately saw his dad standing with McGonagall.

"Albus" his father called his emerald eyes glistening behind his round glasses. "You look well! So I've made a decision with McGonagall that you would be transferred into Gryffindor"

Karl's jeering face appeared in his mind and Albus immediately yelled "NO!"

His father blinked at him in confusion and asked " I thought you didn't want to be in Slytherin?"

"Yes I did say that Father but I've made friends and I… want to stay…" he looked up towards his father's face and the identical green eyes met, Albus gave him his best pouty face.

Sighing Harry Potter leaned over and brushed his son's messy raven black hair "Are you sure, Al?"

He nodded and gave his father a pleading look.

"Fine, if the hat sorted you into Slytherin it must know you belong there!"

The two Potters left the Head Mistress's office and they walked through the halls

"I haven't been here in forever" his father stated "It brings back a lot of memories" suddenly his father's eyes were downcast and he looked very emotional. Before Albus could say anything he heard Makeirn's voice yell

"Why didn't you come to detention?! Neither you and Scorpius came tonight!" abruptly he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of his father.

"Mr Potter?" he asked obnoxiously.

"The very one" his father replied nodding his head in recognition "I must apologize on Albus's behalf we had a very important meeting today with the Headmistress. Also can you wait a little longer before giving first years detention? Since their new I doubt there very familiar with the rules"

Albus enjoyed watching the red shade appear on his Professors face finally he stammered

"I, I guess. Please ugh… behave Albus in the future"

"Yes, Professor" Albus said giving him he widest grin.

"Well… I'll be going now! See you at Christmas Albus" and with that he apparated, leaving Albus and Makeirn behind. Albus turned his back toward his Professor and stalked off to the common room feeling very proud of Scorpius for not coming to detention.

At the common room he saw Albert and Scorpius sitting on one of the Black Leather couches playing exploding snap. As Albus walked towards them Albert's card exploded in his hands and he flinched back in surprise. Sighting Harry Scorpius raised his eyebrow and asked

"Well…? What did he say?"

"I'm staying in Slytherin" Albus replied triumphantly "We also bumped in Makeirn on the way, he was really mad you didn't show up for detention but my dad put him in his place"

Scorpius sneered and said "I'm not going to any detention! I wrote to my father too, hopefully he gets sacked"

Albus laughed and joined in the game of Exploding snap.


	4. 3rd year (2 years later)

I know some of you might be surprised by the sudden time gap between first year and now BAM! It's third year for Albus and his friends. Trust me you won't be disappointed, this year is going to be very interesting for the three Slytherin boys. I'm planning a lot of things to happen and it's going to be great! I'm posting the next chapter, next week! So wait for it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

221bjohnlock

Bridget Narcissa Malfoy

Dancing-Souls

TheUnderscore3024

Curiosityparalysedbranstark

-Thank you so much for being the first ones to Follow/Favourite this story!

* * *

**Responds to Reviews:**

**Dancing-Souls: **I know, right? There's going to be a lot of prejudice in this fanfiction because of their parents past. Thank you for reviewing, don't stop!

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

Albus lay on his large wooden brown poster bed and observed his surroundings. A green Slytherin flag was draped on his plain white walls, just three years ago a Gryffindor flag hang in the same place but was quickly removed after he was sorted into Slytherin. His all time favourite Montrose Magpies Quidditch team logos were plastered throughout the room. All of a sudden a small pecking noise came from his window, peering over Albus recognised the hazel owl perched on the railing. Albus immediately opened the window, letting his owl fly inside and head straight toward the water bowl and dropping a single envelope on his dark brown ligneous desk. Albus forced himself out of his bed and looked over at the writings and immediately recognised them as Scorpius's, his best friend. Albus hastily opened the letter and read the contents.

_Al, _

_I'm writing this letter to you from France and it's bloody boring here! Mother forced me and Father to go to a Muggle Museum and mother fawned over this ugly portrait of an unseeingly dreadful-looking woman called Moni Lisa or something like that. Maybe it was Mona or Mana… Mother went on how she learned about this muggle named Leo-something de V- something at Hogwarts when she took __Muggle Studies_. _Now she wants me to take the stupid subject too. Father thought it was a very bad idea and_ _was very against it but mother managed to persuade him. Honestly I don't know how she does it… Anyways, Basically I'm forced to take the stupid class and you have to take it with me! Please Al I can't take this class ALONE! _

_We went to visit a few relatives in France and at one dinner party; I met the snobbiest Beauxbaton student. He was such a flatter boy and would stop combing his hair and fixing his neck tie. That git kept on giving me dirty looks and glancing at my robes as if they were garmets for a pig! He later pointed out how my shirt was not properly tucked in! Ass hole, isn't he? Well before we left I made sure to Spike his drink with a Flabber Gaster. I'm sure he drank it cause as we were leaving I heard multiple screams and I heard the Flatter boy shout "Mon tête! Mon tête!" It means "My head". Anyways later my mother told us his head had swollen up to the size of a watermelon. I'm sure father knew it was because of me because he looked over at me and winked. _

_Anyways, I met a few Veela's, they were so beautiful with Golden Blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A couple were trying to seduce my father. Of course mother quickly caught on and dragged father away from the crowd and even since mother forced father to drink this type of anti-veela potion. Oh, and me too. _

_Tomorrow we're going to some Wizarding Historical sites. Mother is very excited and won't stop boasting about some French muggle King. Afterwards she is going on to do some business with some French Designers._

_Wow, looking back I wrote a lot! I'll tell you and Albert more on the train back to Dogwarts. YOU BETTER TAKE MUGGLE STUDIES WITH ME!_

Albus chuckled at the way Scorpius called Hogwarts "Dogwarts". He quickly wrote back a letter to Scorpius telling him that he would take Muggle Studies with him and how lucky he was to be in France and so on…

"Taking Muggle Studies will be interesting…" thought Al. He remembered the time he went to visit his father's cousin, Dudely. He was very surprised by all the Muggle inventions like the television and he would sat down for hours watching a large square where the pictures inside were moving. James could really care less and went on how amazing the wizarding world is and boasted how we can make candy out of thin air, which is not true at all because we need another element to create something else and transfiguration is very difficult that many wizards and witches choose not to do it. James and his cousin Benjamin Dursley were arch enemies and hated each other, they each though that their own kind were superior. The last time he has ever seen the Dursley's was when he was five but he was okay with it because he didn't really like the Dursley's much and thought they were very annoying and stupid. That was the only similarity he had with James. When they were leaving, he helped James set off a stink bomb in the parlor. Dudley told his father that he didn't want his children coming to his house again! I remember waiting for my father to punish us for the wrong doing but kept silent and when they finally got home he laughed and high fived James and me. That was the last time he even saw his muggle relatives.

Just that moment as he was about to send his owl off, Lily burst into his room and cried in happiness waving the very familiar Hogwarts letter in his face.

"I GOT ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS!" she cried waving the letter up in his face.

Albus rolled his eyes and said "Well duh. You have magic"

Lily squealed in excitement and brushed back her long red bangs from her face, revealing two hazel eyes identical to his mothers.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" she asked her eyes brewing in anticipation.

"Not Slytherin" said Albus. His sister laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Did you know James became a Quidditch captain for Gryffindor?" said his sister, a gleeful smile on her face.

"Oh really?" asked Albus. He had on a cool expression but inside he was fuming. "Is that the reason theirs a commotion downstairs?"

She nodded and said cheerfully "Dad is very proud of him!"

"I know" he said silently. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

* * *

The five Potters marched across the grey stone tiles in the muggle train station, ignoring the funny stares they were receiving by the non-magical citizens of Britain. The two dark haired boys and the bright red ginger girl pushed a full cart containing a new set of large books, a few boxes wrapped in black cloth and owls.

Rusty nibbled on the cage, desperately wanting to get out.

"Be patient, Rusty" Albus muttered to the owl.

Suddenly Albus felt the sharp hit on his shins and knew it was his brother.

"Hurry up" jeered James. Albus glared at his brother but said nothing. He didn't want to give his brother another reason to make a huge quarrel.

His brother had been exceptionally cruel this summer. Of course he would ignore him and he and his Wesley cousins would never fully accept him just simply because he was sorted into Slytherin. They never invited him to play Quidditch and would simply refuse to converse with him, of course there were occasional taunts. His father was never around to see the abuse he was receiving from his siblings because of his Auror business and his mother chose to ignore it and simply thought Albus just wasn't outgoing and very shy. Rose had never talked to Albus after his sorting and for their first year at Hogwarts she acted as if she never knew who he was. It was hard and difficult to bear the cold treatments he received by the people that were called family. When second year started, Albus stopped caring. He had his friends and that was enough for him. Every summer he would spend hours reading and learning new spells that were high level and very difficult to master. Albus was underage so he couldn't cast spells yet but since he lived in a magical home, the authorities never knew who was casting the magic so they chose to let it pass. Albus was already able to conjure a simple stone out of thin air and most of the spells he learned from his years at Hogwarts he could say it non-verbally. Early in the mornings, Albus would steal his brothers broom stick and fly around Nottingham Shire. Albus never told anyone he could fly on a broom stick except of course for Scorpius, together they would play Quidditch in the summers, both their parents not knowing of their friendship.

His family walked into Kings Cross station. The train had not yet arrived but many Wizards and Witches were already gathering at the platform patiently waiting for the arrival of the train. Through the crowd, a group of red heads were easily spotted and the Potters headed over to the Wesley's.

"Harry" his Uncle Ron greeted his old best friend and turned over to Lily, she was giggling as Uncle Ron ruffled her hair. "First year at Hogwarts, eh? Same year as Hugo! Both of you better be in Gryffindor"

Hugo Wesley shuffled uncomfortably and looked pale. "I don't feel good dad" moaned the boy as he rubbed his belly.

"That's what you get for eating too many sweets in the morning! Honestly Ron I told you not to give Hugo any Sweets in the morning" lectured Hermione and glared at her Husband who turned bright red in shame. Behind Hermione stood Rose, her brunette hair pulled up in a messy bun. Albus didn't bother to give Rose a second glance and gazed through the crowds, hoping to catch sight of Scorpius blonde head. He knew that Albert wouldn't be taking the train because his father preferred his son not to ride a train filled with Blood traitors and Mudbloods. Albus felt Rose looking but he could hardly care and skimmed the crowd, desperately wanting to see his friends he hadn't seen for weeks.

"Merlin, boy you look different!" retorted Ron glancing over at his Nephew who he just noticed. It was true. Albus certainly looked different. For his first two years at Hogwarts Albus was nothing but a scrawny boy with dark brown hair. This summer he had spent days training his body flying on a broom stick and practicing martial arts. Albus hated the idea of losing his wand and not being able to defend himself.

"Thanks Uncle" I smiled. Right that moment another Wesley appeared behind Ron. His Uncle George stalked over with his son Fred who immediately rushed over to his long time best friend James.

"I'm the Quidditch captain now" boomed James. Fred hit James hard on the arm and James glasses slid down his nose.

"You're still keeping me as Keeper!" Fred said jokingly.

"Sorry Fred…" said James sorrowfully "… but haven't you seen Lily play lately? She would make a great keeper" The both boys burst in laughter.

Lily blushed and looked down at her feet and muttered something inaudible that could only be heard by Hugo. Albus knew Lily was not a good Quidditch player and the last time she got on a broom stick, she fell and broke her arm. Albus rolled his eyes and noticed the large amount of people appearing, that meant the train was to be coming soon.

As the crowd got bigger, his father of course stood out. Wizards and Witches alike murmured and glanced toward the Potter family. Two witches walked past and one of them with a pointy orange hat said

"His oldest son looks a lot like his father!"

"Except for the scar of course" the two witches walked off giggling.

His father and brother James looked a lot alike. Both wore glasses and had similar facial features. Albus was glad he didn't have to wear glasses; he liked how he looked better without them.

"If it isn't the little Album Slitherin Snivellius?" Albus cocked his head and peered over at the jeering Fred. Albus sighed "great another taunting from the two knuckle heads"

"What evil intent do you plan this year, Album?" James snickered.

Albus pretended to look thoughtful "Hmmm… I'm not quite sure, but it involves… Snakes"

James turned bright red. James hadn't forgotten the day his little brother put a garden snake in his bed, honestly James never told anyone but he wet his pants that day.

Before James could say anything, their father grabbed his eldest sons shoulder

"The Trains finally here!"

From the distance they could hear the noise of the train engine and a whiff of white smoke appeared at the entrance of the tracks. The train had arrived and the students instantly were filing towards the Hogwarts train.

Albus walked toward the train, wanting to desperately get away from James and Fred.

"Sup Al" Albus turned around and gawked at the brunette boy with auburn eyes

"Hey Al" I smirked at my old friend "Why the change? You never take the Hogwarts Express"

Albert exhaled noisily and shifted his gaze to his shoes "Father… Got arrested again…"

"I'm sorry" I said guiltily. Albus's father was the head in the Auror department and was in charge in arresting past death eaters.

"It's fine" replied Albert "Grandmother wanted me to take the train so we won't raise any suspicion"

A loud voice from behind called the two boy's nick name "Al's!"

Albus turned his head and saw Scorpius rushing toward us, his dark green robes whirling behind him. A scrawny elf trailed behind him, pulling a very heavy luggage and holding an owl's cage.

"Hey Scorp!" said Albert.

Albus scanned the crowds of Wizards and Witches at the station, Scorpius's parents were nowhere around.

"Did you come alone?" I asked curiously.

Scorpius nodded and said "Mother and Father are busy so they had Poinky drop me off" He gestured toward the bony elf who looked very exhausted from carrying his luggage.

"It's a pleasure to meet master Malfoy's friends" squeaked the house elf.

"Nice to meet you too" Albus said extending his hand toward the house elf.

"It looks heavy let me take it-"

"No" cried the Poinky "Please good Wizard, I'd rather do it myself"

Scorpius sighed and muttered to Albus "Ignore him, he's a little… strange"

The three best friends had quickly put away their belongings and got on the train.

"Save me a compartment, I have to say good bye" Albus cried over the loud noise of the engine. His friends nodded and paced into the train.

Albus strolled over to his family and smiled as he saw his mother lecturing James.

"Don't go snooping into girls washrooms…" his mother retorted

"I never have" complained James

"And If I get another letter from Headmistress McGonagall about some kind of… prank I'm taking away your Nimbus 2014!"

James groaned "Not my broom stick…"

His mother Ginny frowned, pulling a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"This is your 6th year at Hogwarts and it's very important for you to behave! Next year you're graduating!"

His father smiled at his wife clearly amused at her strict tone. He reached over and ruffled his son's hair. Beside his father, Lily jumped up and down excitedly, eyeing the huge train.

"I'm finally going! I'm finally going!" she screeched and rushed over to her favourite brother, Albus.

"Tell me one more time about Hogwarts!?" she asked excitedly.

Albus exhaled "It's really big… and scary" Albus laughed at his sister's face there was a mixture of horror and confusion.

"You'll love it! Trust me" Lily grinned ear to ear and gave Albus a quick hug before turning to mom.

"Okay Kiddos, time to get on the train." His father commanded.

"Or you'll have to take the flying car instead. Just try not to land on the whomping willow." His Uncle Ron retorted. The two best friends laughed at the stunned expressions of their children.

Lily took hold of her baggage and tried to drag it but found the weight way too heavy for her, so Albus removed the heavy burden from his sister and walked towards the train with Hugo and Lily trailing behind.

* * *

The great hall was elaborately decorated like usual. As the first years were being sorted, each passing time Scorpius grew more impatient "I'm so hungry… can't the stupid hat just go a little faster?"

"Yeah, I'm tired hearing Makeirn irritating voice" Albert growled glaring at the Professor that gave the three boys the most trouble and hate. A few moments passed and Albert asked Albus

"Isn't your sister a first year, Al?"

I nodded and looked over at my sister who looked very nervous, her small body shook and she grasped her sweaty hands together.

A few students were sorted including Hugo who obviously got into Gryffindor.

Lastly Lily was called.

"Lily Potter" boomed Professor Makeirn.

Albus watched his sister walk shakily toward the stool. A few Slytherin looked over at Albus and his friends instantaneously recognising the surname called.

"I'm betting Gryffindor" Scorpius stated taking a sip out of his goblet.

"Nah… she's definitely a Slytherin" Albert said jokingly.

"Yeah totally" Albus said rolling his eyes.

After a few seconds the hat yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"HA KNEW IT" yelled Scorpius. A few students looked over at the trio giving them curious looks.

"Shut up, Scorp" Albert said "I was close"

Albus ignored two of his friends and watched his sister walk over to the table and felt strong sorrow overwhelm him. He didn't want his sister hating him for being in Slytherin too. He didn't want to lose her. Albus clenched his goblet and wanted to throw it across the hall in anger instead as he met her eyes he gave her his best smile. Suddenly Lily stood up which shocked half the Gryffindor table including Albus. Then she yelled across the hall

"I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR, AL!"

The great hall seemed to grow quiet. Half the Slytherins were laughing, including Scorpius and Albert.

Albus smirked at his sister's bravery, she was definitely a Gryffindor. Raising his goblet shouted back

"Congratulation's Lily" from the corner of his eye he noticed the worst Gryffindor alive, Karl glaring daggers at him. Just that moment Albus had an idea. "Just stay away from Karl, he's the worst of all Gryffindor's" Then quietly to his fellow Slytherin's said "Not like they all are."

The majority who heard burst into laughter, the rest of the students looked really confused at the commotion and turned to each other asking what was so funny. Lily looked dumbfounded and Albus winked at her for reassurance. Karl on the other hand was a bright as a tomato and pretended to not here even though by the looks of it actually had. Headmistress McGonagall hardly noticed the upheaval and continued with her every year speech. Scorpius cried out in glee as the food appeared in front of him and he filled his golden platter with all kinds of food.

"Have you heard that the Quidditch team is recruiting new players this year!?" Scorpius garbled because of the food in his mouth.

Albus looked up enthusiastically "Really? What players?"

Scorpius regarded Albus's question and replied "I'm not sure, but most of the players from last year have already graduated so their looking for new ones!"

Albus's eyes gleamed. He always wanted to play Quidditch for the Slytherin's, last year they had been horribly defeated by the Gryffindor's who had won almost every year. Surprisingly on their first year at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff had won but only by a single point away from Gryffindor.

"I'm trying out" stated Scorpius "Father bought me a new broom stick"

Albert grumbled and bitterly said "I hate flying"

Albus always knew that Albert was never keen at flying. One time during class he refused to practice flying and specified that he quit and marched off leaving Professor Wood stunned.

"I want to try out too" said Albus. Scorpius smiled and high fived his best friend.

"Watch out Hogwarts" murmured Albert "The two bad boys are coming"

The trio laughed and continued eating their meal.

* * *

STOP AND REVIEW! …. Or feel the wrath of… VOLDEMORT. Jk he's dead.. but seriously review.. thanks

Ba bye.


	5. Muggle Born Class with Scorpius

So sorry for the late chapter! It's been 1 month since I posted a chapter so I made this one extra longer. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Shout out to-_**

Elts

TheUnderscore3024

curiosityparalysedbranstark

nickibaybeexx

sweetthang3392

summer164

-_Thank you guys so much for following/favouriting this story 3_

* * *

**Responds to Reviews!**

**Elts- **Thank you! Don't worry I won't drop this story. I despise it when people do that

**Dancing-Souls- **That's true, his siblings were prejudice but I'm going to try improving there characters! Mainly Rose ;) Next chapter is the Quidditch try out! Okay that is enough spoiling :O

**killjoy22- **Thank you

* * *

Albus woke to the calming noise of water pounding on the walls of his dorm. He felt safe in the Dungeons and enjoyed the sound of the splashing water coming from outside, after all they were under a lake! He quickly dressed into his Slytherin robes and the the green colours brought out his emerald eyes. It was quite early in the morning and his two friends were still sleeping. Albus headed to the great hall, it was fairly empty except for a few Raven Claws and Hufflepuff's sitting together. Albus sat alone at the Slytherin table and pulled out a book that read "History of Hogwarts"

What else is a bored student going to do?

A few hours passed and the hall was filled up with enthusiastic students chatting excitedly to each other. From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Scorpius and Albert heading towards him.

"There you are!" cried Scorpius, rushing towards Albus.

"Albert thought you abducted by… what are they called again?" asked Scorpius turning toward Albert.

"Merpeople!" Albert said "And I never said he was abducted. I just said that it could happen… I mean we do sleep under the black lake"

"How could Merpeople get into a dorm? Honestly Albert, you have the brains of a troll" Albus said jokingly.

"Well… their actually pretty intelligent…" complained Albert, feeling a bit insulted.

"Are they really?" Albus lazily asked in a bored tone.

"Well… A witch named Mirabella Plunkett fell in love with a Merman, so I guess they can be. I'm not sure"

"Oh I heard that tale! Didn't she turn herself into a fish when her parents didn't let her marry the Merman?" Scorpius inquired.

"Why would anyone want to marry one of them? They are probably the ugliest creatures existing! I saw a picture of one in a book" said an astonished Albus. Albus vaguely remembered the horrid grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth.

"Actually, I'm going to disagree with you on that" said an unfamiliar voice. The three boys turned over and Albus caught sight of an unacquainted Slytherin. By the looks of it, he was their age. He had long dirty blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and big round greyish eyes.

"Hey George" said Albert smiling at the boy. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, trying to figure out who this stranger was.

"The name's George Vandruff" he said holding out his hand. Scorpius took it gingerly and so did Albus.

"That's Albus Potter and the blonde is Scorpius Malfoy" Albert introduced his friends.

"I know!" replied George "We've had transfiguration and potions together"

Albus blinked. "Really? I don't remember"

"Well, you've never talked to me" answered George

"Oh" After what seemed like forever, Scorpius broke the silence and asked

"Anyways what were you saying?"

"Well… you see some Merpeople are attractive but many would refer to the beautiful Merpeople as mermaids. Their very rare and only reside in Greece" George replied, looking thoughtful. "I heard there's a few here"

Scorpius leaned over to Albus and whispered "What's a Raven claw doing in Slytherin?"

Albus snickered at what Malfoy said.

"George is in my Care of Magical creature's class! He's the best in the class" said Albert.

George sat down beside Albert and the four boys clicked and for the first time in two years, the trio made a new friend.

* * *

Scorpius and Albus walked exceptionally slow to Muggle Studies. On Albus's right, Scorpius was sulking and his manner resembled Moaning Myrte's. Except he wasn't as annoying and didn't whine like the irritating ghost girl did. They had finally reached the class room door and it was clearly obvious they were late. As they walked in, all heads turned toward the late students and there were immediate gasps. As Albus observed the crowd he immediately realized that the majority of the students were Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's including the snobby Rose Wesley who met Albus's gaze but quickly dropped it. A few Gryffindor's were scattered throughout the class but not a single Green-robed Slytherin was in sight.

"Slytherins? I didn't think any of them would take this class." One Gryffindor girl murmured.

Scorpius scowled and turned around to leave but Albus quickly caught his arm and lazily pulled him toward the two open seats by the far corner. Eyes trailed them and there were immediate whispers in their wake.

"Can't they keep their filthy eyes on their parchment?" hissed Scorpius.

Right that moment, the Professor had walked in. She was short and had a very kind and positive atmosphere around her. A large pink hat hid her short strawberry blonde hair and she wore a small rosy red cape and there was a simple white shirt beneath the cape that Albus predicted was muggle fashion because of the strange unfamiliar writing printed on the front saying GAP

"Welcome to class, kids" the Professor smiled sweetly at her students. The jolly lady took a single chalk from her tray and traced her name on the board. It was very unexpected considering most Professors would just simply use magic and their name would appear on thin air or have the chalk draw by itself.

"Call me Professor Smith" she smiled.

"Muggleborn" I heard Scorpius murmur beside me. Quietly snickering behind our hands, we took out a few parchment papers and began folding them into tiny little broom sticks.

"I am so happy to see new faces this year, I hope you enjoy this class and learn a lot about the world outside ours. Muggles live so very different from us and…" The professor continued her speech but it was not heard from either of the two Slytherin boys. As Albus accidently levitated his paper broomstick too far and it hit a Gryffindor girl nearby. The girl clad in red and gold abruptly turned and surveyed the students, looking for the suspect. Of course any 'Gryffindor' would suspect a Slytherin. Scorpius did his best to not laugh, which did not result well. Albus met the angry girls gaze and gave her a playful wink. Albus enjoyed the watching her pale cheeks turn into bright pink shade.

As Professor Smith was handing out sheets of some sort of Muggle vehicle, she slightly stopped when she saw the two boys in green. It must've been ages since she had a Slytherin taking her class and a Malfoy at that! It surprised Mrs. Smith but she shook off that eerie feeling and continued with her work.

"Tell me, what transportation on land do Muggles usually use?"

A handful of Ravenclaw's raised their hands, hoping to display their intelligence. Professor Smith thought it was good idea to ask one of the Slytherin boys. Preferably Malfoy, she never liked his family's pureblood aspects and hoped he would show a bit of a difference from his family's past prejudice.

"Malfoy, do you by any chance know?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Walking? Duh" He replied with a cool demeanor. Professor Smith was a bit shocked at his response but what he said was true, the first human transportation was walking. But that was not what she wanted to hear

"Incorrect, it's a car" stated Professor Smith.

Scorpius didn't look a bit troubled at his inaccurate answer and continued doodling at his pathetically drawn snake. Albus took a deep breath and moped. This was going to be a very boring class he decided. He knew everything about the muggle world… well almost everything, his parents had taken him outside into the muggle and honestly, Albus didn't mind. He enjoyed some of the muggle areas like the large shopping center his mother had called a "Mall". But he still hated their fashion sense, there clothes were unbearably uncomfortable especially the jeans. They itched and scratched his legs and Albus despised it!

As Albus observed Professor Smith, he realised she was a very enthusiastic teacher who thrived in having her students succeed and for the rest of the day wouldn't stop blabbering about the wonders of muggle inventions and kept on pestering Scorpius with questions. Surprisingly to everyone, Scorpius didn't seem at all bothered by her continuous questions and answered back cheekily.

"How do Muggles fly from country to country?" asked the professor her question pointed toward Scorpius.

"Flying car!" Scorpius replied triumphantly, even though he knew the answer was wrong he hardly cared and his eyes blazed with mischief. At the end of class, Scorpius changed his opinions of Muggle Studies and began to see it as a chance to cause trouble for a teacher.

"Are you serious? A flying car?" Albus asked questionably.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" replied Scorpius grinning from ear to ear.

"You're definitely failing this course, not doubt about that"

Scorpius laughed at Albus's remark. "We can fail together!"

As they paced along the corridor and their eyes quickly fell upon Karl, the nastiest Gryffindor that had ever existed. Karl like usual was accompanied with Mickel who they had also encountered in their first year after Potions class. Mickel at that time he was nothing but a scrawny little boy who resembled a mouse. Not like he still didn't, his nose was still large and pointy and his buck teeth every now and then stuck out of his mouth, but he had grown bigger during these two years. Alongside Mickel, stood a tall Harris Finnigan. Harris had short sandy brown hair that reached his ears. He was absolutely rash and could never cast a proper spell. It usually resulted in creating a huge explosion and giving Harris an ashen face. To sum it up, Harris was an utter idiot and it was clearly obvious he would make friends with dunder heads like Karl and Mickel. Karl caught sight of the two Slytherin's he despised the most and still fatigued about the incident in the great hall, bellowed

"Albus! How dare you embarrass me? You will pay!" Karl snarled.

Smirking Albus replied "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"You made a fool of me in the great hall! Professor Makeirn will make you pay!" Karl practically shouted.

"What's Makeirn going to do? Take points off Slytherin for telling the truth?" Albus asked, relishing Karl's anger.

Behind Karl, Harris furiously said "Stop acting so smart, at least we're not traitors and get ourselves sorted into SLYTHERIN!"

For the first time Albus remained silent and stared blankly at Harris's face. He had heard this so many times that Albus learned bit by bit how to ignore and stay silent. Inside he was fuming and livid. Luckily, Scorpius came to the rescue and interjected

"At least he's can cast spells unlike you! You're nearly a squib"

Harris was taken back and drew out his wand and so did his other two friends. Before anything trivial could occur, A Slytherin prefect had arrived. After giving Scorpius and Albus a final scowl, the three Gryffindor's disappeared.

"Don't listen to Harris, he's absolutely pathetic" Scorpius said trying to make his best friend feel better.

"I know" replied Albus. He wanted to tell Scorpius that Harris wasn't the first one to tell him that but kept silent.

* * *

At lunch Albus and his friends sat together in the great hall, appreciating the delicious meal. Scorpius was raving about the Quidditch try outs that were happening tomorrow.

"I've been practicing all summer! I want to try out for Seeker"

Albus grimaced "Ugh, I hate that annoying snitch; I prefer to stay away from that"

"You're definitely a chaser" laughed Scorpius and playfully hit Albus in the shoulder. Turning over to Albert, Scorpius asked "What about you, Albert?"

"I like staying on land, thank you very much" Albert slyly replied and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You're only saying that because you fell of your broom that one time!" Scorpius moaned

"And broke my collar bone" Albert hastily said. "Worst experience ever"

"You never tried flying ever since!"

Suddenly Albus interrupted "When was that?" His face was sketched with curiousity.

"Back when we were nine" Albert answered. "Scorpius forced me"

Scorpius beamed and said "Albert was always over, he basically lived with us"

Just that moment George approached and asked "Can I sit here?"

"Of course" Albus replied, shifting over to give George room.

The four began to converse and Albus found out that George was also Quidditch player but he said he was a horrible player.

Unexpectedly, large mounds of owls flew in.

"Blimey, I forgot! It's mail day" George said, his eyes glistening.

The owls flew in one by one, each carrying a small letter and some boxes.

A great white owl flew past Scorpius and dropped him a tiny box and a letter enclosed. Without reading the letter, Scorpius reached over to the box and ripped it open. In the box lay a few new golden quills and a revealer eraser that makes invisible writing visible. Albus received a letter from his father and mother and a few galleons as spending money for Hogsmede. George had also gotten a letter and a tiny hand book. The only one to be given nothing was Albert. He just sat their awkwardly picking on his salad. Sighing Albus continued eating lunch and giving Albert sad glances off and on. He pitied him because his father had been arrested and his other family members hardly sent him anything. Albus recalled Albert never having a letter sent to him and he would always go over to the Malfoy manor for holidays or just stayed at Hogwarts. Albus sometimes tried to question him about the situation but was always shaken off so he had given up. They had continued their discussion about the upcoming Quidditch try outs that were tomorrow.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day Albus mused to himself.


End file.
